1. Field
Example embodiments relate to flip-chip packages and methods of manufacturing the same. Also, example embodiments relate to flip-chip packages having a structure where a semiconductor chip faces a substrate, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be formed by performing various semiconductor processes on a semiconductor substrate. Next, in order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a semiconductor package may be formed by performing a packaging process on the semiconductor substrate. Conventional examples of the semiconductor package are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,326, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 1997-260428 and 1998-125729, etc.
Examples of semiconductor packages may include a flip-chip package. In the flip-chip package, a semiconductor chip is arranged to be opposite to a substrate so that first pads of the semiconductor chip are electrically connected to second pads of the substrate one-to-one through conductive bumps. An underfill layer is formed between the semiconductor chip and the substrate so that the conductive bumps are protected from external shocks.
However, in the conventional flip-chip package, the second pads of the substrate are connected to the first pads of the semiconductor chip through the conductive bumps formed along a vertical direction. Due to this, a pitch between first pads of the semiconductor chip may be substantially the same as a pitch between the second pads of the substrate. As a result, because the pitch between the second pads of the substrate is very narrow, electrical shorts between the conductive bumps may frequently occur. In order to prevent these electrical shorts, the pitch between the second pads of the substrate is shortened. However, reducing the pitch has some limitations. Therefore, the electrical shorts may act as limitations in reducing the size of the substrate so that forming the flip-chip package having a fine pitch may be difficult.